The Catwoman of New York City
by Orange Dash
Summary: What if in the Tmnt 2012 episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman when April fell into that tank of mutagen... What if she actually got mutated... What will happen to April? Also based off from Tmnt 1987 The Catwoman from Channel 6 Episode.
1. Chapter 1: Mission is Awry

**This is a story request from Retro Mania! Have fun readin!**

* * *

Earlier that day:

April was just walking down the streets until she saw this adorable little kitty...

"Aww, such a little tabby you are," she leaned down petting the cat on the head.

The little cat hissed lashing out its claws scratching her on the hand.

"OW!" She pulled her hand back and scowled. "You're not a nice kitty are you?"

She turned away heading down the alley checking around to make sure that no one would notice her climbing down into the sewers. Donnie told her that he was going to experiment and he needed her.

To which she didn't know why, that was until she went into his lab and he took a DNA sample from her and testing it with mutagen.

He was taking like forever... She groaned resting her head on her arms against the table just letting herself fall asleep.

She was startled awake by Donnie yelling excitedly saying that he did it.

She was so happy! Her dad could be human again!

April went out with her turtle friends and found her dad only to be interrupted by Baxter Stockman Fly. He sure was ugly and gross... and the next thing she knew that germ fly took her and took off. He was saying how she will mutate with him, and April feared for the worst...

No.. she didn't want to become a mutant... No way...

And the next thing she knew... she was bound by a rope.

April's eyes widen as she hung from a rope above a tank of mutagen. Her hand was hurting from that cat scratch and the rope was making it irritate

Baxter Stockman fly was buzzing around her.

"Baxter, dropping the two of us into this tank of ooze isn't going to save you."

"This is the only way!"

"Trust me!" April struggled against the ropes.

"Stockman fly cccccannot trust anyone."

April split into a grin seeing that the turtles came to the rescue along with Casey Jones.

Donnie was trying to grab her but, Baxter spit out some vomit onto the rope.

"Ewww!"

The rope snapped and April screamed seeing herself falling down towards the giant tank of mutagen. Donnie was leaping at her in a fraction of a second... his fingers barely sliding over hers missing her...

She screamed as she plunged into the green ooze substance.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter... Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Catwoman

**Well, it I am so happy that a lot of people seem to be interested in this story! I think it's great!**

 **You'll see what will turn out huh?**

 **Enjoy little kitties! D'awwww!**

* * *

Pain was exploding everywhere and April tried to scream choking on the mutagen. She swam up throwing herself out scowling at Donnie coughing out the mutagen out from her mouth.

"Nice catch Donnie..."

Donnie gasped... saying how she was normal and that the mutagen didn't effect her and that's why her DNA worked to make retro mutagen.

However, April still felt a little funny... her vision... it was slightly blurry and she blinked and it suddenly sharpened.

 _What?_

Her sense of smell was oddly alluring... something that seemed to drive her off.

She didn't know what she was doing... her feet were walking like it had a mind of its own.

She heard the two turtles calling for her, she paid no mind just leaving the building and hearing the fray of the fight sounding in the distance.

Through her vision she saw little cats and tabbies following behind her. She didn't know why...

But, how come her feet won't stop?

The next moment she knew she was in her apartment for some odd reason and had the sudden craving for milk. Whether she was thirsty or the taste seemed alluring now, she needed it. Her brain felt jumbled up and it wasn't working properly.

What in the world is going on with her mind?

Bringing the bowl of milk to her living room... _Wait, a bowl of milk?_

Surprised she stared at the white liquid blinking as she saw little cats around her and purring.

Her brow frowed in utter confusion as the purring seemed to jumble and twist into her mind forming into words slowly.

 **Milk...**

She set the large bowl down watching the cats lap and lick at the milk.

A meow sputtered from her mouth and she bent down lapping at the bowl with the cats.

She stood up in shock examining her hands...

"What's wrong with me?" Her eyes widen seeing claws on the tips of her fingers...

"What in the world?" Her skin looked brown and something stretched in her pants making her jerk uncomfortably A resounding rip made her turn to look behind herself. She couldn't believe it... she had a... tail? She sharply turned her head looking into a mirror on the wall...

Sure enough, her face was a like a cat's, she had cat ears, she still had her clothes on and her orange hair and yellow headband was still there... but that face and fur...

Screaming she bolted backwards looking all over herself, her vision was sharp, and she could see whiskers as she turned her eyes to the side.

 _Did she really? Donnie just said that she was immune to mutagen... Then how come she changed...?_

The only horrible thought that came to April's mind was the conclusion...

"Oh... no..." She gasped. _If she actually mutated then that means that... she wasn't immune to the mutagen..._

"No!" She gasped falling onto her knees and clutching her head as she felt herself hissing. She's a cat! A MUTANT CAT!

"Now what should I *hiiiiiiiiiisssssss* Do?" She stood up looking at the cats in the front of her and the tail flicking behind her. "Maybe Donnie could change me back with that retromutagen?..." She started her footing towards the door crawling on all fours until she realized something.

"Oh, wait... let me eat some fish first..."

She turned walking and strutting like a cat towards her fridge opening it up and eating the fish purring loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile... still in Baxter's Lab...

"That should teach you to kidnap April," Donnie grinned in triumphant as the fly mutant was all tied up.

"You'lll nnnnnevvverr geet awwway with that retromuuuutagen!" Baxter buzzed. "Ittttttzzzzz mine!"

"It's not yours..." Casey growled.

Donnie turned his attention to the mutagen seeing a small screen blaring on the side of the tank.

"Hmmm?" He walked over his eyes straying across the screen. "Oh no..." His face paled.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It looks like Baxter did something to this mutagen... It's not the regular normal mutagen."

"That'ssssss right turtlessss!" The fly's head twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey half glared at Baxter turning his attention to the genius turtle.

Donnie turned making Leo and Casey gulp with his face contorted in blank horror.

"This was made to reverse the immunity in April's blood."

"What?" Leo sputtered. "Does that mean April isn't immune to mutagen anymore?"

"Well, not to this kind of mutagen..." Donnie pointed to the tank.

Casey's eyes widen as giant as huge saucers could get.

"Then that only means one thing..." Leo trailed off.

"That April got mutated," Donnie said the answer that none of them wanted to hear.

"And she just ran off!?" Casey clutched his hockey stick. "Who knows where she could be or what she is!"

"We have to find her," Donnie clenched his fist.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! April got mutated! Were you expecting her to change into a mutant cat? Ha... I bet you did.. the title of this story is pretty obvious...**

 **So, tell me what you think! I want to know that you thought about this chapter!**

 **Plus, don't forget to cuddle with all the cute kitties! I love cats! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Turtle Hunting

**Whew, it's been awhile... I've had lots of homework lately... kind of got on my nerves, but I had some time to get this chapter done. Enjoy! Cats are wild aren't they? That's what is going to happen!**

* * *

April was feeling the need to go find her friends... She had changed didn't she? Surely, Donnie would be able to help her.

Leaving her apartment she noticed how the sky was turning gray and the air was getting a little rusty.

 _Oh well, maybe it was just her... nothing more._

Her mind was getting little fuzzy as she walked down the street, passing by people who screamed or either just ran off.

 _Geez, why would humans be afraid of a cat?_

At least she still remembered what the warehouse looked like that Baxter took her and kidnapped her.

She went inside the building to find it empty, except for the spilled mutagen in the middle of the room. The tank was completely shattered.

"Where'd they go?" She felt herself meow. She could still understand her words and the actions that she seemed to be anticipating.

Her ears perked up hearing something... She wouldn't be able to hear that well as human. It sounded like feet scurrying and she could smell sweat for some reason.

Twitching her nose she decided to follow this sweat... it got stronger... and she could smell what it was. Turtle and human...

She blinked utterly in shock. So, she could smell the turtles now?

A loud cry made her flinch and flatten her ears at the loud noise.

A gush of wind flew above her and she saw her dad flying in the air. He still was a mutant bat.

"Dad!" She cried but her voice only made a strangled animal sound. Her dad turned his head looking at her with an expression that she couldn't tell what. Even in her cat form.

Another crash and it sounded like a shell got smacked.

Her dad took off but, April directed her attention to the dark gray building besides her.

It sounded like a fight and things were clashing everywhere.

 _The turtles! Her friends!_

She gasped and crawled slowly on all four towards the open doorway.

A green body was flying towards her and she ducked to the side hissing.

"Ow..." The voice mumbled

April turned her head through the entrance seeing Donnie, Leo, Raph and Casey fighting off Baxter and not only that, Tiger Claw and Rahzar were there.

"A-pril? Is that really you?"

She turned her head to the right her eyes meeting little bright blue ones.

 ** _"Yes, it's me..."_** She replied but Mikey gave her look of confusion.

"What?"

 _ **"I said, it's me,"**_ April tried again.

Mikey rubbed his head bashfully. "Uh... I don't speak animal... or cat..."

April blinked... _Wait... she was speaking cat?_

"Donnie said that you fell into a tank of mutagen and ran off..."

April nodded her head trying to communicate with Mikey as much as possible.

The orange masked turtle in the turflytle costume gasped sharply.

"Holy chalupa!"

He leaned onto the soles of his feet leaning closer towards her.

"You mutated into a cat!?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

April turned her head sharply and Mikey looked behind himself.

"A turtle in a costume? And... what's that?" Bebop pointed to April.

"It looks like a cat... Awfully familiar with that girl named April," Rocksteady said.

"Stay away from April!" Mikey stood up holding out his chucks in a defensive manner.

"Heh, so it is April..." Rocksteady chuckled.

"Where are the other turtles huh?" Bebop sneered. "You all alone little turtle?"

"They're just behind me!" Mikey narrowed his eyes. "If you take one step towards April I'll won't be afraid to use my HOT NUN-CHUCK FURY!"

The blade popped from the one chuck and Mikey held it out towards the two mutants.

Bebop and Rocksteady laughed scurvily.

"Hey, I've got an idea..." Bebop smirked at Rocksteady. "What if we take this April cat to Shredder?"

Mikey's eyes widen in fear for a second before making a stance in front of April.

April felt herself hissing the tips of her fur standing straight up.

"You'll have to get through me!" Mikey hissed.

"Really?" Bebop scoffed. "With this tech that I have of this suit... It's nothing that you can do..."

"Stay away from April! I'm warning you!"

"What do you say Bebop?" Rocksteady grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" Bebop punched Rocksteady in the arm. "I say we take this April to Shredder."

"So be it..."

Mikey swung his chuck as Bebop fired a laser from his suit or whatever it was.

Rocksteady barreled straight into Mikey making him smash into the wall behind him.

 ** _"Mikey!"_ ** April cried and hissed as the two mutants advanced upon her.

"You know, she's a friend of the turtles... I wonder what it would be like if she went against them?" Bebop chuckled.

 _ **"You won't get me!"** _ April hissed and struck Bebop.

The mutant hog rubbed his cheek seeing a tint of blood. "So, you think you're a tough cat huh?"

"Your claws won't hurt me..." Rocksteady brought his giant rhino hands forward.

April hissed her back arched high into the air and her tail flicking wildly.

Bebop brought some device forward and it clamped around her throat like a collar like those things people use to catch stray animals.

 _ **"Let me go!"**_ April struggled against the giant thing around her neck clawing and scratching it.

"Look at her... just hissing like a strangled cat," Bebop laughed.

The two chuckled and turned walking off towards Shredder's Lair.

* * *

Mikey blearily opened his eyes, he felt dizzy. He must've hit his head. Then, he remembered how Bebop and Rocksteady were going to get April.

Looking around in shock he noticed that she was gone, so was Bebop and Rocksteady.

Panicking he ran into the building behind him to see his bros and Casey helping themselves. It looked like they must've put up a fight between Tiger Claw and Rahzar, because the two evil mutants were gone except for Baxter was passed out cold. He didn't pay any mind to that guy.

"GUYS!" He cried out in fear running towards his brothers.

"What?" Leo turned his head leaning against the hilt of his sword. "Hey, you okay? The back of your head looks bruised."

"Doesn't matter!" Mikey blurted. "I saw April! She got mutated into a cat!"

"What!?" Donnie turned his head looking at Mikey with shock. "You saw April!?"

"Y-yeah! She was just outside right next to me!"

"Where is she?" Donnie practically took hold of Mikey's shoulder and he noticed Casey was scowling.

"I-I don't know... I lost her..."

"You what!?" Donnie was enraged his eyes almost burning into Mikey's face.

The younger turtle flinched. "I- I it wasn't my fault! She was taken by Bebop and Rocksteady!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shredder's Lair...

"How do you like being in a cage?" Bebop cackled.

April hissed, her paws clenching the two bars in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

April knew that voice and she flinched, her tail wrapping around her in a scared manner.

"I heard that Baxter Stockman mutated April, and she turned into a cat," Rocksteady said stepping to the side to let Shredder pass by him.

Shredder looked down to the cage at the cat curled around herself.

"What's this meaning of this? You kidnapped this girl to direct the turtles here?"

"Well..." Bebop rubbed his neck. "What about using that brain washing control device that Baxter invented?"

Shredder leaned back up his grin curving at the sides.

April looked up, feeling a shiver run through her body the fur tips standing on an end.

"Then, do that... Imagine the turtles getting killed by their own friend and the girl waking up later to realize what she had just done."

April's eyes widen and she gasped crawling back towards the other end of the cage staying crouched.

"Even being a cat, she seems to understand," Rocksteady grinned.

"Put the control collar on her," Shredder ordered.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Bebop turned walking to a shelf and coming back towards the cage holding a metal collar.

"This is collar isn't like any other collar," Rocksteady smirked leaning down his head towards April in the cage.

April flinched as Bebop's hand shot out grabbing her by the throat and shoving the metal collar on her.

She mewled and cried hissing clawing at the metal clasp collar.

"This is designed to never come off..." Bebop smirked.

April was still clawing and rubbing the collar everywhere trying to get it off. It was cold, and it made her neck hurt.

She yowled as the collar clamped more tightly around her neck.

"Now, let's see if this actually works..." Rocksteady and Bebop both opened the cage.

April pounced on them and leaped at Shredder.

Shredder grinned and smirked evilly. "Who is the enemy here?" He sidestepped April.

She blinked confused and glanced up at Shredder.

"I am not the enemy here, the true enemy is Hamato Yoshi..."

"Hamato Yoshi?" April felt herself speak... not in the cat language.

"Huh? So, she can speak?" Bebop retorted.

"Hamato Yoshi is the enemy, along with his turtle followers, his army of ninjas. Those pathetic turtles..."

April felt her vision go awry and glanced down seeing something glow on the collar and it crept up her neck washing through her mind. Her mind totally went blank and then black.

"Pathetic turtles..." She muttered.

"Yes," Shredder grinned evilly. "They are the enemy, they are the ones who mutated you... Into this disgrace of a cat."

April hissed, her claws sticking out and her tail flicking wildly.

"They'll pay..."

"Punish them, kill them for what they've done... They don't deserve to live..."

"I'll kill them."

"Good. Now, I am your Master. You do as I say..."

"Master?" April titled her head up towards Shredder. "What do you want me to do Master?"

"I want you to get an army of cats and take the turtles down. Kill them all..."

"Yes Master," April grinned showing off her cat fangs. "I'll hunt those turtles down and kill them..." She felt her stomach growl in response. "Turtles... that sounds so good right now..."

"Go!" Shredder ordered. "Go hunt the turtles and Hamato Yoshi! Kill them all!"

"Yes, Master," April crept down and ran off on all fours.

* * *

When she came out again, the sky was darker in gray and she pounced on a mouse catching the tail between her claws and eating the mouse. She thrust her hind legs forward and ran towards the zoo.

That would be the only place she could find an army... something big... and that meant bigger cats...

Passing along the rows of cages her sharp vision spotted one in particular. One where a tiger was resting near a small pool of water.

She meowed and hissed looking into the cage of the tiger. The tiger hissed in response in the language. April bent her paw making a body sign and the tiger's tail flicked in response its golden eyes staring intently at April gently pleading. Giving heed to what the tiger wanted her to do April told him her orders given from her master.

 _ **"Master wants me to go after the evil turtles and their Sensei ...Hamato Yoshi...I can only free you if you'll help me to find these turtles..."**_

The tiger's tail flicked flattening its ears. **_"You speak of turtles? The ones who walk like man?"_**

 _ **"Yes."** _ April hissed showing her mini fangs compared to the tiger's.

 _ **"Can do..."**_ The tiger grinned showing off all of its fangs and pointed teeth. _ **"I've seen the turtles who walk like man walking through this miserable zoo a few times."**_

April grinned opening the locked gate with her claw. She still was smarter.

Upon opening the cage the tiger came out and stood by her side.

 _ **"Some hunting shall do... I am hungry..."**_ The tiger growled.

 _Now, I only need a leopard and lion to go..._ April smirked unsheathing her claws from their little sockets in the paws of her feet.

The tiger followed behind her and April walked around the zoo looking for the leopard and lion.

Upon coming towards the lion's cage the tiger growled totally displeased.

 _ **"Stop it!"** _ April hissed arching her back letting the giant cats know that she would be angry with them if they ever tried to attack each other. She may be a little cat... but, she could take them down if she had to.

Somehow, her hiss sounded more potent and it surprised the two bigger cats.

 _ **"That's better..."**_ April opened the metal cage to which the lion was laying down inside.

April flicked her tail brushing it against the lion's mane letting the big cat know that she would be in charge. Hopefully a lion would listen to her.

The lion seemed to do that and she walked on finding the leopard that she was thinking of.

Opening the cage she hissed her orders telling the leopard who was superior. The leopard must thought it strange, a mini cat smaller than them all taking charge. But, April took one heck of a hiss and body language, just like how one of those big cats would react.

April's stomach growled seeing a little mouse scampering away... She felt like she wanted something big... Like the big cats would eat... Antelope, deer, wildebeests, but.. oh... turtles...

She grinned showing off her fangs making the other three bigger cats look at her and showing off their fangs for her. Maybe, it had something to do with the gender? The big cats seemed to be males and April was the only female here.

She didn't care, she was taking control here, this was going to be her army against those turtles.. and Hamato Yoshi.

The wraps around her wrists and her boots and her headband, they were starting to bug her... She was a cat... cats don't need those things. She wasn't going to act like a human, she had to be a big cat now. Just like the three here.

Using her claws she ripped off her wraps, took off the yellow headband letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. It felt like freedom...

She took off her boots threw them to the side using her mouth to throw them. Cats don't use their hands for stuff like that. Her feet felt like they had more space and she could flex her claws from her feet paws.

Hissing, she turned to the other three cats.

 _ **"You ready for some hunting?"**_

The three hissing a total yes in response muttering how hungry that they were.

April grinned her tongue flicking across one of her fangs.

 _Hunting... killing... that sounded so sweet... and especially... hunting turtles..._

* * *

 **Oh wow, were you expecting April to become mind controlled or brain washed by Shredder? She's turning into a wild cat and now hunting the turtles down...**

 **Thanks for reading this! Please record your thoughts and feelings.**

 **BEWARE OF WILD CATS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Cats for the Kill

**Alright guys! I'm still working on my other stories... Just bare with me... You know how life gets in the way. Well, I give my thanks to my readers for reviewing and being patient with me!**

 **Enjoy this one, it will be a little intense with all of the fighting and there will be blood and injuries involved. Just saying! Nothing too bad, however, someone particular gets hurt worse than the others...**

 **It's Wild Cat Fighting STYLE!**

 **HAPPY READING FOLKS! :) (The bold words are said in the cat language :)**

* * *

April grinned as she and the three cats prowled across the street. Each of them walking on their paws with their backs arching slightly in the air.

 ** _"Tiger,"_** April turned her head to the tiger to which its golden eyes regarded her for a second. _**"Find the turtles... you have the greatest scent... lead us to them..."**_

Tiger nodded growling loudly running down the streets following the scent. April followed behind trying to keep up with the fast pace of the bigger cats.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the warehouse.

"We need to rescue April," Donnie muttered.

"Do you even realized that we lost track of April's dad?" Raph gushed. "That was the mission!"

"Raph," Leo spoke calmly. "Sometimes, the mission doesn't go as planned."

"So what now? We go rescue April? Bebop and Rocksteady probably took her to Shredder as bait!"

"That's why we need to rescue her..." Donnie clenched his bo staff.

"Everyone don't do anything..." Leo ordered in his leader tone. "If April was captured, and we try to go and rescue her, it could be a trap."

"I don't care!" Donnie practically shouted. "My April has been captured!"

Casey scowled angrily at Donnie and Mikey glanced between the two, beads of sweat were forming at the base of his neck... They shouldn't be fighting... not now.

"I'm going to go rescue her..." Casey tried to move but Donnie pushed him away.

"You're going to make things worse Jones!"

The two started yelling at each other and Mikey gulped stepping back as Leo had to shove himself between the two saying that this wasn't the time. The two scowled darkly just glaring at each other.

Mikey turned his head to the open entrance and something orange flashed in the distance coming closer.

"Uh... dudes?..."

"Here's my plan," Leo muttered and the others gathered around him while Donnie and Casey were still glaring at each other.

"GUYS!" Mikey yelled.

"What?" Raph growled. "We're coming up with a plan to rescue April!"

"Something's coming," Mikey pointed towards the outside of the entrance.

"What?" Donnie poked his head over Casey and his eyes widen. "Is... that a tiger?... is it April?"

"N-no, it's not April," Mikey rasped.

"What is it? A wild tiger mutant?" Leo asked.

Mikey turned his head back and finally could make out what it was...

"Aww snap!" The youngest then shrieked as a giant tiger pounced into the room pouncing right on top of him.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed.

Mikey screamed as the giant tiger above him was clawing and biting him. Its teeth sunk into the base of his arm.

"OW!"

Raph used the end of his sai to knock the tiger off Mikey that had been clawing at Mikey's skin and biting at his shell.

"You okay?" He examined his little brother...

"Ugh, except for the bleeding claw marks," Mikey looked down at his arms making Raph scowl angrily.

"There's more coming!" Casey yelled.

The scent of turtles was getting stronger into April's scent. She growled as they all neared a warehouse and she saw the tiger attacking one turtle.

 _ **"Kill them!"**_ She roared and the other two roared besides her.

"Guys! We have to fight these wild cats off!" Leo demanded.

April leapt into the room as the leopard and lion pounced on the other turtles. She turned her head looking directly at Donnie and hissed baring her sharp teeth.

"A-April?" Donnie gasped.

April's pupils constricted and she clawed at Donnie scrapping his bo staff.

"APRIL!"

Something tried to picked her up and she only lashed out making who ever it was to drop her and she pounced at Casey shoving him onto the floor.

Mikey was screaming as the tiger was growling hungrily at him while Leo was trying to fight off the lion and Raph to the leopard.

"P-please... don't eat me!"

The orange masked turtle tried to duck the giant swipe of the tiger's claw but it slashed across his shin and he screamed

"Okay, that's it!" He yelled enraged whipping out his chucks and smacking the tiger away. "I ain't going to be your catnip!" He screamed as the tiger collided into him feeling pain scratching his skin.

"She's out of control!" Donnie yelled seeing April clawing at Casey seeing a bleeding cut on his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I'm so sorry for this April..." He swung his staff knocking April away making her collide into the leopard.

The leopard roared seemingly angry with April for knocking him away from his prey. Leopards don't like to share their prey.

 _ **"It's not my fault!"** _ April hissed arching her back as the leopard tried to cower over her.

"Do something!" Donnie panicked seeing the giant leopard towering over... the mutant cat of April.

Raph was utterly confused, but that one smaller cat did look a lot like April. It had some of her same similarities.

"Get away from her!" Raph yelled throwing his sai at the leopard who leaped into the air startled dodging the sai that had soared.

 _ **"Kill them! My master said so!"** _ April roared and the leopard forgot about its recent fight with April. The leopard had itself charging in at Raph smashing him against the wall.

"Ugh," Raph groaned. "These cats are too wild!"

He noticed that the leopard turned its attention away from him to Mikey who was laying flat on the floor with the tiger stalking slowly towards him. The youngest was bleeding a lot... more than anyone in the entire room, and the leopard could see which one seemed to be weaker.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph's eyes narrowed as the leopard was charging at Mikey trying to beat the tiger first. Wild cats go for the weaker ones in hunting. He knew that...

Mikey tried to move towards his chucks that had scattered away from him as two giant bodies were leaping at him, but it was no success... The two already pounced on him fighting over him making him scream seeing all the swiping claws and the loud growling rumbling above him.

"MIKEY!" He could see the outline of Raph running at him with a sai in hand. Raph would kill these cats if he had to just to get to him.

Mikey renewed his struggles as the leopard's jaw clamped over his neck dragging him away as the tiger faced Raph.

"NO!" Raph was trying to get to him but the tiger was now focused on attacking Raph instead of him. Leaving Mikey to be the leopard's prey.

Mikey remembered how leopards drag their prey into trees... by the throat, there was no trees around but, the leopard was dragging him by the throat away from the others and digging its claws into his legs keeping him restrained.

Donnie turned his head seeing a leopard dragging a thrashing Mikey by the throat and screamed loudly. "MIKEY!"

Everything was a disaster. Raph was trying to get to Mikey only to be shoved down by the giant tiger. Leo's swords had been thrown somehow across the room and he was unarmed. He wasn't the only one, Mikey's chucks were scattered around and one of Raph's sais was near the entrance.

The lion was clawing at Leo and he was trying to wrestle with a brute force at the lion since he didn't have his swords for protection.

As far as Donnie knew, Mikey would be dead if the leopard's jaw snapped tighter around his throat but also Casey somehow was trying to fight off April.

"You take her Jones! I have to get to Mikey!" Donnie tried to run but Casey's response just made everything worse.

"I can't! Everything stings!"

April looked up seeing Donnie charging at the leopard with its turtle prey in its mouth. April jumped onto Donnie's shell before he could get any further.

Donnie could feel claws digging into his shoulders and he knocked April off and then she dug her claws into his foot.

"April! Stop!" Donnie struggled jerking his foot to get the claws off him. "Let go of me!"

April only hissed louder biting into Donnie's foot.

"AH!"

The genius turtle felt himself falling onto the back of his shell scraping his hands against the hard ground.

"This isn't you! You're out of control April!"

Casey had gotten himself up dispite the claw injuries on his arms and face. He used his hockey stick hitting April and shoved her away.

Donnie gasped sitting up seeing his bleeding foot, but his eyes strayed across to April his brain finally clicking.

"That collar!" He pointed to the heavy metal collar around April's neck.

"Yeah, what about it?" Casey held out his stick as April arched her back the fur standing on its tips.

"It might be a controlling device!"

April leaped into the air landing on top of Casey's head with her claws outstretched. Casey screamed even louder and Donnie took action pulling on the metal collar.

April hissed trying to cling onto Casey as the tall turtle was pulling onto her collar... It hurt and she let go leaping at Donnie's head.

Donnie's hands still didn't let go of the collar and he soon had April dangling out in front of him trying to claw him.

"Casey! I need my staff!"

Casey Jones immediately grasped the staff below his feet and handed it to Donnie who held it out until the secret blade propped out and he stabbed it into the collar.

April howled louder clawing Donnie's hand, but that didn't stop the genius... with one final tug the collar snapped off and Donnie grasped April in a one armed hold.

"April?"

April blinked through her sharp vision looking up to see Donnie's face.

 _ **"Donnie?"**_

Donnie's face made a confused expression hearing the soft meow. "What? I can't understand you..."

April looked around seeing the danger the others were in with the big cats. Leo was practically wrestling with the lion and so was Raph with the tiger, who was screaming his head off thrashing around in intense rage screaming Mikey's name.

She turned her head to the sharp right finally getting a glimpse of why Raph was screaming his head off. The leopard's jaw and mouth was over Mikey's throat... like a real leopard would do to its prey to kill them.

April hissed loudly at Donnie making him drop her and she ran at the leopard hissing and mewling.

* * *

 **Well, it's gotta end like that huh? Poor Mikey... the leopard has him by the throat... hopefully he'll be okay, and April finally realizes what has happened...**

 **There will be only one more chapter left... It's gotta end soon huh? Well, all good things must come to an end sometime.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'd love to read your thoughts and comments! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Once a Cat

**Well, here it is! The last and final chapter of this story! So sad huh? All things must come to end sometime...**

 **Here are my thanks and responses to ya all;**

 **To Nylah: You're always asking for me to make more, and I have! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To OMAC001: Thank you for your comment! This definitely changes the plot!**

 **To: Light Seeker 001: Thanks for your comment! I'm glad that this was the story you've been looking for! (And yes... it seems like April has been mutated into many things in the 1987 cartoon :)**

 **To cartoon lover: Haha, that's funny! That's the same with me! I was writing this story while my pet cat was laying next to me. Thank you for your awesome comments! :) Stay cool!**

 **To Cat Girl: Hiyah Sister! I really appreciate your comments. They're full of drama sometimes, and I just love to read them, especially about cats! This story totally suited you huh? Well, welcome to the cat club here... Thanks a lot sister! STAY AWESOME AND AMAZING! (Like a cat... P.s... I've got some tuna for ya :)**

 **To Cartoonlover2016: Thanks for reviewing and your comment! There won't be sequel after this when you read this chapter... Will April be a cat forever? Well, you better read this chapter to find out! And about Mikey getting his neck chewed off... well, that would mean that he died right? LOL... but, I would never do that... I ain't going to let my favorite turtle die... and nope, Shredder doesn't get his neck chewed off either... Just read this chapter and your questions will all be answered! Thanks a lot! You're amazing! :)**

* * *

 ** _"Stop!"_** April hissed as loud as she could arching her back and tail.

The leopard let go of Mikey though it still was over him. **_"This one is mine!"_ ** The leopard growled in response.

 _ **"No! He's mine!"**_ April jumped onto the leopard's tail biting down hard onto it.

The leopard screeched and April grinned.

 _ **"I've realized that this turtle is only mine!"**_ April shrugged to Mikey who was moaning in pain. **_"And if you dare to take him or lay one paw on him I'll send you back to the zoo. I'll alert the zoo keepers!"_**

Shocked, the leopard turned away immediately from Mikey. April turned to the other two hissing loudly.

 _ **"And that goes the same for you two! The turtles aren't your preys anymore and if you do anything I'll get rid of you all!"**_ The lion and tiger stepped away and the three cats looked at April with uncertainty.

 _ **"Get out of here before I attack you all!"**_ She roared arching her back and jumping slightly to make herself look bigger.

The lion was the first to take off while the tiger, and the leopard didn't move.

The leopard tucked its tail between its hind legs in shame. **_"I'm sorry about your prey. I just killed it,"_** the leopard sadly lowered his head.

April glanced behind her at Mikey seeing him shut his eyes in pain.

 _ **"No, he's still alive."**_ She watched Raph weakly get onto his feet running up to Mikey gathering him in his arms cradling his head while looking down at his injuries, cuts and bleeding neck.

 _ **"And he's not my prey,"** _ April scowled angrily at the leopard. _**"He's my friend."**_

The two big cats both blinked in confusion.

 _ **"And you leopard just hurt my friend**_..." She mumbled. She walked up seeing Donnie rushing up to Mikey. Leo was helping Casey out.

As April approached Raph, Donnie was telling him how he got the collar off her and that it was somehow controlling her. That got Raph to calm down, but he was still freaking out about Mikey's condition.

"He'll be okay Raph," Donnie touched Mikey's neck. "He just lost a lot of blood... I'm sure that he'll be fine..."

"Fine!?" Raph's eyes widened. "Are you insane brainaic? Don't you see him bleeding everywhere!?" April came up feeling pity for Mikey looking down at him as Donnie was trying to treat him. She looked behind to see that the tiger was gone, only the leopard was there. His tail was tucked in shame, his ears flat and his head low.

 _ **"I'm sorry for hurting for friend. I thought that we were fighting and I was hungry, but now, you say that the little turtle is your friend. I never meat to hurt your friend. If only you told me before,"**_ Leopard replied.

"It's okay," April shrugged. "I wasn't in my right mind."

 ** _"Is there anything that I can do to fix this shame?"_**

April's tail flicked behind her. _**"Yes, you can come here and help out for what you've done."**_

The leopard slowly trudged forward towards April, Donnie, Raph and especially Mikey.

Raph growled protectively his arms tightening around Mikey as he saw the leopard slowly approaching.

April gently put her paw on Raph's leg earning his attention and focused on talking with him.

"It's okay Raph... the leopard is just ashamed, he wants to help."

Understanding flickered across Raph's eyes and he nodded a little uncertain.

Donnie had a shocked look on his face. "You can actually still speak?"

"Sometimes," April replied and felt her language changing into meows again.

 _ **"You spoke to them in their language?"** _ The leopard came up right next to her side.

 _ **"Yeah, I used to be with them, a human and then changed into a cat."**_

The leopard had a bewildered look but, still seemed to buy it.

 ** _"That does explain why you're friends with them."_** April nodded and let the leopard swiftly pass her by until he was upon Mikey.

 _ **"I'm sorry,"** _ the leopard ducked his head but, of course no one understood except for April.

Mikey opened his eyes his vision hazy seeing Donnie, and Raph's concerned faces. Along with the new form of April and Leo and Casey behind a few feet away.

Something was licking his arm and Mikey slowly turned his head seeing the leopard. He let out a strangled gasp and his eyes widened realizing what the leopard was intending to do.

It was trying to lick his injuries clean and trying to make Mikey feel better by licking him and purring softly gently nudging its soft head to the youngest turtle's head.

Mikey couldn't help it anymore. The leopard was feeling sorry for hurting him realizing what it had done to him being April's friend. He had heard everything.

"We need to take you back," Donnie muttered.

Mikey blinked slowly as the leopard pressed its head underneath his shell slowly pushing him up.

The others got the message shifting Mikey up until he was laying on the leopard's back.

"We have to hurry!"

April shared a glance with the leopard as they all started to walk off.

They came to a manhole cover and the leopard lowering himself letting Mikey's brothers pick him up gently.

Raph who was holding Mikey tightly followed after Don into the sewers down below with Leo and Casey following behind.

April was about to follow them her human instincts trying to take over.

 _ **"You won't tell the zoo keepers on me?"**_ Leopard asked. His tail curled over April's.

The gesture was a little awkward but, April grinned back at the leopard.

 _ **"No, I won't do anything to you... You've helped when you did something wrong... Thanks, see you later Leopard... I probably won't see you again..."**_

 _ **"Don't count on that, I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime... maybe in our own territories?"**_

April shrugged and leopard's tail flicked away and the giant cat turned away walking down the street disappearing into the distance.

The route back to the Lair was hurried in a rush. Mikey was taken to the lab the first one to get his injuries checked. Out of all of them, he was the most wounded.

Raph and Leo had to give a blood transfusion, but other than that, Mikey seemed to be ...In Shredder's Lair:

* * *

Meanwhile: In Shredder's Lair

"Master Shredder!" Bebop cried slumping against the ground in front of the throne seat.

"What is it? I demand to know! Spit it out!"

"It's April..." Rocksteady gulped beside Bebop. "When we went out we saw her helping out with the turtles in that warehouse... the collar was gone. And we came running back here..."

"Hmmm, so she even managed to escape my control?" Shredder sneered. "Well, she was only lucky this time... Luck was on her side."

* * *

Next Day:

Mikey was back to his go lucky self and seemed to forgive that leopard for attacking him and nearly could've killed him in the process. He was free from being bedridden only covered up in white bandages in his worst spots. Like his neck, it was all bandaged up. Everyone was treated for that matter after Mikey was.

April turned seeing Donnie touch her shoulders as they all stood in the lab.

"About this retromutagen," Donnie held up the orange-liquid filled beaker. "I made two of them and we wasted one trying to go after your dad and we were going to use this extra one on him. However, you're also a mutant here and you probably want to go back to being human again don't you?"

April nodded her head meowing a yes. "Yeah, I don't want to be a cat anymore."

"What about your dad?" Donnie frowned. "He's a mutant too."

"Don't worry about my dad," April smiled as best as she could. "You can take the time you need. I'm tired of being a cat."

"Yeah, you were more prettier than before..." Donnie blushed realizing what he just said. Casey was scowling beside Raph. "Well, not exactly, it's not that I'm saying you aren't pretty now, you just looked..."

"Better being a human?" April grinned.

"Heh, yeah," Donnie let out a laugh.

"So, are you going to use that already?" April's tail curved towards the retromutagen still in Donnie's hand.

"Oh right! I guess I got carried away."

April grinned purring as the others surrounded her as Donnie poured the retromutagen over her.

"It better work, it has to..."

April felt herself changing a bright orange light flashing before her eyes. When it died down she lifted her hands seeing fingers. Luckily, her clothes were still on.

"It worked!" She squealed hugging Donnie tightly kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much Donnie!" She touched her hair and skin feeling very content.

Donnie had fallen to the floor in a daze muttering unclear words.

"It's good that you're back April," Leo smiled.

"It's good to be back," April beamed. She could speak normally and fluently now.

"Always looking better Red," Casey says.

April nodded her head and suddenly Mikey's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh heh, I'm hungry," Mikey sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Some pizza does sound good," Raph huffs.

"Yeah, pizza sounds great!" Casey chuckles.

"Then, we'll all go eat some pizza.," Leo smiled widely.

The turtles along with April and Casey had entered the kitchen opening the pizza boxes that were set onto the table.

"Man! I'm starving!" Mikey gobbled one pizza slice down in one bite.

"Don't choke yourself Mikey..." Donnie warned.

"Chill lax D! OW!" Mikey scowled at Raph who slapped him upside the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For trying to choke yourself," Raph gruffly replied.

Mikey sighed heavily taking another slice getting Donnie to give him another stern look as he almost swallowed it whole, deciding against it he took a small bite making Donnie grin.

April took a bite of her pizza looking at Leo who sat on the stool across from her at the table.

"It was an experience being a cat... something weird and fascinating too."

"I bet," Leo took a bite of his slice and made a disgusted face seeing Mikey slobbering cheese all over next to him. "Can't you make less of a mess Mikey?"

"The cheese on this pizza is being droppy!" Mikey slobbered talking with food in his mouth.

"What did I say about talking with food in your mouth?" Leo gave Mikey a serious stern look.

Mikey gulped nervously swallowing the rest down. "Uhhh... to never talk with food in your mouth?"

"That's right."

April couldn't help herself and chuckled. Mikey always made her laugh, he was the funny one.

"Hey April?"

"Hmm?" She turned her attention to Mikey who was grabbing for another slice.

"Is that your third slice already?" Donnie's eyes widened.

Mikey rolled his eyes batting back at Donnie. "I'm starving D! How many pizza slices do you think I'm going to eat?"

"Probably all of it," Raph snickered making Casey chuckle next to him.

"What were you going to ask me Mikey?" April asked.

"What? Oh yeah!" Mikey turned back facing April. "I was going to ask you... what was it like being a mutant cat?"

April set the rest of her pizza back on the plate and smiled.

"It was interesting... and really weird too. Especially how they behave with stronger sense, like sharp vision and hearing and how they eat and what they eat..." She paused suddenly for a full minute making everyone look at her.

"You okay April?" Donnie asked concerned.

"I just realized something," she mumbled. "I... I actually ate a..." April felt herself getting sick. "A mouse!?" April had a hand to her mouth as bile was threatening to rise up in her throat and her stomach churned at the thought of what she had just ate... she had eaten a mouse. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

The others started to laugh. Donnie who was wiping his eyes, with Leo chuckling with both Casey and Raph sputtering loudly pounding their fists onto the table with Mikey cackling his body shaking with laughter.

"You should so totally see your face right now April!" Mikey laughed harder. "It's all green!"

April stood abruptly from the stool holding a hand to her mouth... SHE HAD EATEN A MOUSE!?

Laughter was still ringing throughout the kitchen and bouncing off the walls...

* * *

 **Retro Mania, I hope that you enjoyed reading this! After all, you requested this story. I totally had fun writing this! I totally LOVE CATS!**

 **I hoped that the rest of you guys enjoyed reading this story. You all are amazing! I loved reading every single one of your reviews and comments!**

 **Now, why don't we all sit down and enjoy some milk, tuna, playing with a ball of yarn, or even catnips...**

 **STAY AMAZING EVERYBODY! Don't forget to add some catnips to spice up your life! ;)**


End file.
